Amazon Kevin
Amazon Kevin is the eleventh episode of the first season. Synopsis Chaos spreads when Adam sends a letter to the star of television's Amazon Kevin's Wild Animal Takedown to go to an assembly at the school. Now Adam has to beat up Amazon Kevin for the students including Jake. Plot Adam watches an Animal Takedown show, featuring a Steve Irwin parody named Amazon Kevin. At the end of the show, Amazon Kevin mentions how fans can write to him and ask for him to meet him in person. Adam is struck with sadness and mourns over how two years ago, he wrote to him and never got a response. At Charles Darwin Middle School, Principal Pixiefrog gathers together a school-wide assembly and announces that their school will be getting a special guest visitor, named Amazon Kevin. Adam is shocked and excited, while the rest of the students, are shocked and terrified. The animals don't like how Kevin beats up their kind and don't take too kindly to him showing up. Principal Pixiefrog, apparently not knowing who he is, since he doesn't own a TV or having any awareness of popular culture, lets him into the school. Amazon Kevin gets up on stage and the CDMS students watch in scorn, as he beats up a guy in a crocodile suit, named Wally. After wondering what a guy like him was doing at their school, he reads Adam Lyon's letter and announces his name. Adam's friends look at him in shame, but Jake stops them and suggests that this might be from another "Adam Lyon", until Kevin shows his picture on the projector screen, which gets all of Adam's friends and other schoolgoers to turn on him and attack him. Amazon Kevin gets the lights up and sees Adam, hanging from his underwear. Then and there, he realizes that everyone at the school is an animal, who's ready to gang up on him and take him down. Amazon Kevin cowers in fear and hides in a closet. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Amazon Kevin *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Wally *Coach Gills (Cameo) *Mrs. Warthog (Mentioned) *Henry Armadillo *Phineas Porpoise *Marvin Hammy (Non-Speaking) *Daniel Calamari (Non-Speaking) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking) *Shelley Turtle (Non-Speaking) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Margaret (Non-Speaking) *Latanya (Non-Speaking) *Joanie (Non-Speaking) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * So Far Away – Ronald Cohen (opening) * News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn (Amazon Kevin attacks antelope) * Rumbatronic – William Farran, Edgar Vetter (Meaty Flakes) * News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn (“Wanna be tough like Amazon Kevin?”) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Amazon Kevin won’t write Adam back) * Chi Chi Cha Cha – Mario Nascimbene (school assembly) * News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn (“That’s the guy who beats up animals!”) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (everybody’s mad at Adam) * News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn (Amazon Kevin wrestles a “crocodile”) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Amazon Kevin reads one of Adam’s fan letters) * Gameshow Call #34 – David Farnon (picture of Adam) * Without Hope – Trevor Duncan (the students corner Adam) * Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky (the students chase Amazon Kevin) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Jake not only has opposable thumbs…) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (…he also has an axe) * Trip to Trinidad – Gil Flat, Frank Syman (Adam apologizes) * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips (“Intact limbs are more important than your friends.”) * The Hideout – Bruno Zambrini (“Get in there and fight!”) * News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn (Adam and the crocodile suit) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (Amazon Kevin tells the truth) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Amazon Kevin cries) * News Of The World – Frederic Talgorn (Amazon Kevin’s “remains”) * Richard the Lionheart – David Farnon (“Forgive you? We worship you!”) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (ending) Quotes :Lupe: It's happened! We've all died and gone to the bad place! ---- :Adam: Oh, man! This is killer, huh? :Adam's Friends: WHAT!? :(Adam's friends stare at him in anger) :Adam: I ... take it you guys don't think Amazon Kevin's cool? :Windsor: How very perceptive. Have you also noticed that we have fur and scales and fins and such? ---- :Wally: I don't care if it is show business, I QUIT! ---- :Amazon Kevin: Now, I wanna give a shout out to the little Amazon Kevin fan, who sent me this daring, heart felt letter, that brought me here today. (takes out reading spectacles) Ah, much better. (reads letter) Dear, Amazon Kevin, I am your biggest fan in the whole wide world. Please come to my school. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please! You rule so hard. So very hard. I hope to grow up to be just like you, your loyal pal and eternal friend, Adam Lyon. ---- :Jake: Now, now, hold on. It could be another Adam Lyon. :(Amazon Kevin shows a slide projection of Adam Lyon, holding a giant sign that says "I LOVE AMAZON KEVIN") :Amazon Kevin: This is the guy I'm talkin' about. ---- :Jake: Not only do I have thumbs, I GOT AN AXE!! :(Jake takes out an ax and attempts to break down the door) :Jake: Hey, Amazon Kevin! I've got something I gotta ax you! :(Adam stops Jake from an attempt from break down of the door) :Adam: You guys can’t just beat up Amazon Kevin. :Lupe: Why not? He's been smacking our kind around on national television for years. ---- :Windsor: Yeah. You've derived countless hours of entertainment from his evil show, while our kind has suffered in silence. :Adam: Look, I'm a victim of educational television. I realize that now. I apologize, but you guys didn't like Amazon Kevin pummeling your kind, so is it right for you guys to pummel Amazon Kevin? :Jake: You know, the traitor's got a point. We shouldn't beat up Amazon Kevin. HE SHOULD! ---- :Adam: I can't beat up Amazon Kevin! He'll rip he to pieces. :Jake: Oh, I see. (gets teary eyed) In-tact limbs are more important than your friends. ---- :Amazon Kevin: Amazon Kevin's going to Amazon Heaven. ---- :Adam: I just hope this means you guys'll forgive me for ever inviting him here. :Jake: Forgive you? We worship you. Trivia *Principal Pixiefrog says he doesn't own a TV. However, in "Leaf of Absence", he was watching TV at his home. He must have bought this after the events of this episode. *Amazon Kevin and his show are a parody on Australian nature expert, Steve Irwin, and his wildlife documentary show, The Crocodile Hunter. **After Steve Irwin's death, on September 4th, 2006, this episode was banned in Australia. *When the animals are chasing Kevin, the music "Night on Bald Mountain" plays. *Adam's house is seen for the fist time. *Lupe exclaims that everyone in the school has "Died and gone to the bad place", which is a kid-friendly reference to Hell. **Similarly, Amazon Kevin makes an outright reference to Heaven, saying "Amazon Kevin is going to Amazon Heaven", regarding the "death" of his career. *The entirety of Ingrid is seen in this episode, via panoramic image. After Jake says "He's right here, ya freak!" an upward whip pan happens and for a brief second, Ingrid's entire neck length is visible. This is quite possibly the only instance in the series where the fully-drawn version of Ingrid has been shown on screen all at once. *This episode has a scene where Adam gets an atomic wedgie, which leaves him hanging by his underwear from a hook on the ceiling. This scene would be be brought up again in the ending credits of the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" episode, "Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon", as part of the Cartoon Network Invaded event. It would be mentioned that all of the characters from the five shows involved that were invaded by the aliens, have built up an immunity to wedgies, after suffering so many of them already. Pictures of all those characters were shown, including a shot of Adam getting his wedgie in this episode. *Billboard Gag: Nocturnal club meeting at noon. Gallery Wild_Giraffes.png Wild_Snake_and_Panther.png Wild_Nasty_Creatures.png Deer_Drinking_Water.png Frightened_Antelope.png Amazon Kevin Taunts a Deer.png This_Deer_is_About_to_Attack.png Amazon Kevin Tears His Shirt Off.png You_Want_A_Piece_O'This.png Amazon Kevin Attacks the Deer.png Adam Watching Amazon Kevin.png Adam Excitedly Watching Amazon Kevin.png Amazon Kevin's Wild Animal Takedown.png Disturbing Meaty Flakes Commercial.png Meaty Flakes Cereal.png Amazon Kevin Kills a Deer.png Write to Amazon Kevin.png Adam Crying Over Amazon Kevin.png Special Surprise Assembly.png Pixiefrog is Told Amazon Kevin is Quite the Superstar.png Adam Excited for Amazon Kevin.png Hurry Up Wally We're Late.png Why Does Wally Have to be the Crocodile.png Amazon Kevin on Stage in the Spotlight.png People Realize Who He Is.png Amazon Kevin Alright Now.png That Dude Makes Boots Out Of Guys Like Slips.png It's Happened We've All Died and Gone to the Bad Place.png Coach Gills Jumps Out of Her Bowl.png Better Call in a Sub for Gym Class.png Adam Thinks This Is Killer.png People Are Appaled by Adam.png This is Not Good for Adam.png Amazon Kevin Reads Fan Letter.png He Shows Everyone the Adam Picture.png Everyone Turns on Adam.png Adam Gets Wedgied.png The House Lights Go Up.png Angry Wild Animals.png Angry Wild Animals 2.png Amazon Kevin Gulping.png Stampede Chases Kevin.png It's a Mad House.png Kevin Runs for the Closet.png Jake's Got an Axe.png Adam and Jake Fight Over the Axe.png Adam Should Kill Kevin.png Jake Proposes Adam Kills Kevin.png Get in There and Fight.png Amazon Kevin is a Big Dumb Animal.png Kevin Scared Adam Fighting Gator.png Adam Fights an Alligator.png Adam Saved Kevin's Life.png Amazon Kevin's Going' to Amazon Heaven.png Adam Pulverized Kevin.png Worshipping Adam.png Kevin's Gotta Sneak Out.png Pixiefrog Finds Kevin.png Amazon Kevin is the New Gym Teacher.png Beating Up Amazon Kevin.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes